The Forgotten Souls Miniseries
by Destonus
Summary: Note: This takes place after "The Alliance" With the Ronins in deep kuso, the Forgotten Souls are our heroes only hope!
1. Hope for the Ronins

Ah, you have returned. When we last left our heroes, the Ronin Warriors were supposedly blown away by the Wrath of the Crystónin. Are the Ronins and their friends doomed to an eternity with Saban, politically correct in every way? Who will save them? Is there any hope for the world?

Ronin Warriors; hope for the ronins.

Somewhere, looking over Saban's studios, Kayura stood, watching the situation below her. She examined the dilapidated Robos, and watched as the Ronins and Rangers were dragged off into his studios. Saban was standing there, overlooking the whole situation. Strange thoughts began to pour into Kayura's head. Perhaps there was still enough time to save the Ronin Warriors. Quickly she teleported down, where she stood before the evil one.

"Saban, I demand that you free my allies the Ronin Warriors, the Warlords, the Carrangers, and the Megarangers immediately." Kayura demanded.   
"And what will you do if I refuse?" Saban asked.   
"Then you will feel my wrath." Kayura said.

She transformed from her Ancient guise to her Warlord form. Her Starlight swords extended. Saban unsheathed the Sword of Morphix.

"Prepare to perish, fool." Saban stated. He leaped into the air, and a silhouette of Ryo appeared over his body. The Sword of Morphix split in two and he placed them hilt to hilt. He went airborne.

"Flare Up...Now!" Saban shouted.

Kayura gracefully flipped out of the way. She slashed at Saban, but he teleported behind her and threw her. Kayura flipped back to her feet.

"Feel the cry of the night from my Starlight Swords." Kayura said.

She slashed a wave then vanished. Points of light appeared in the distance.

"Star Sword Scream!"

Saban was nailed by lighting bolts and then an explosion of energy struck. But just as strangely, his armor captured all the raw energy.

"Excuse me. Is this yours?" Saban asked.

He tossed the attack right back at Kayura.

"This doesn't look good. Armor of Kaos!"

The Ancient's armor appeared on her and the Staff became a sword.

"Now feel my wrath." Kayura said.   
"Oh, I'm scared." Saban stated.

Kayura swung with her sword, but Saban blocked with his. He teleported, and came crashing down on top of her, teleported a few feet away and nailed her with energy bolts. Kayura dropped to her knees.

"You are no match for the Armor of Crystónin." Saban stated before he teleported away.

Kayura then transformed back to her Ancient guise.

"We have a problem here. I alone cannot stop Saban and what is left of his forces. But who can I turn to that has enough power to even stand a chance against Saban?" Kayura said to herself.

Suddenly, the Ancient appeared before her!

"Kayura, there is but one force that can hope to defeat the evil that is Saban." he said.   
"But who?" Kayura asked.   
"You must turn to warriors Saban does not know well enough to wish destruction upon them, or wish to make them politically correct in every way...forgotten souls who need to make a name for themselves on this planet." the Ancient said.   
"Get to the point Kaos." Kayura demanded.   
"You must seek out the Forgotten Souls."   
"Hariel's team? But they are not ready to face Saban. They have not been together as long as Ryo and his friends, and the Warlords together." Kayura explained.   
"Then you must make it so. You must prepare them to fight." the Ancient said.   
"But how?"   
"You must guide them as you did the Ronin Warriors and Warlords during the Dark War against Drakka. They must work fast to save the Ronins before it is too late."

Kayura turned to leave for Japan.

"Remember Kayura, only the Ronin Warriors can save the world. Only they can save the Ronin Warriors." The Ancient stated.

To Be Continued...

This is a series dealing exclusively with the Forgotten Souls, Hariel's ragtag group of warriors that appeared on Ronin Warriors for an episode or two then vanished from sight...one even is alien to Ronin Warriors altogether. But can this group learn to work and fight as one so that they can free the Ronins and Warlords from certain doom.?   
  



	2. Fiery Revelations

When we last left our heroes, Kayura attempted to fight off Saban, only to fail. She is now headed for Juuban to get back the one, and the only Forgotten Souls.

Forgotten Souls: Fiery revelations.

Kayura appeared in Juuban, where Hariel and his Forgotten Souls were still waiting for the Ronins.

"Kayura? What are you doing here?" Hariel asked.   
"I have bad news. Saban has captured Ryo and the others. He plans to fulfill his desire to make them politically correct in every aspect." Kayura said.   
"What are we going to do?" Hariel asked. "What chance do we stand against Saban? Ryo's armor is more powerful than ours, and he failed."   
"You must save the Ronin Warriors. It is the only way." Kayura explained.   
"Let me guess. This is one of those only we can save the Ronin Warriors deals, right?" Sun Devil asked.   
"Exactly. But there is one little problem. I have learned that the Dark Inferno exo armor has formed a link with Hariel." Kayura said.   
"What?" Saber Strike asked.   
"When Hariel was pulled out of the Spirit World the first time, the Dark Inferno, since it was already using Inferno as a power source, created the link that allowed Hariel to control it. The link between Hariel and Inferno was shattered when he returned to the Spirit World once more. However, when he returned to Earth again, the link was restored." Kayura explained.   
"What does this have to do with the Dark Inferno?" Gash asked.   
"Dark Inferno has recently began forming a biological connection to Hariel, and the link grows stronger every time Hariel uses it." Kayura said.   
"What happens if this link gets too strong?" Mukara asked.   
"ET syndrome. If Dark Inferno is destroyed, Hariel will be killed." Kayura explained.   
"This will really put a hamper in our mission. Saban's forces are probably going to unload everything they have left just to keep us from reaching the Ronins and Warlords." Sun Devil deduced.   
"How right you are." a voice said. 

Saban appeared. 

"So this is my opposition. Let me see how you fare against my...Piranhatron!" Saban shouted. 

"I think it's time to show him what we can do. Forgotten Souls attack!" Hariel shouted. 

Saber Strike and Gash grabbed their swords and charged the strange fish men. Somehow, the Piranhatron gained an advantage and backed Saber Strike into a corner. Suddenly, he leaped into the air! 

"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike shouted. 

The Piranhatron that had attacked him were blasted to bits! 

"Sen...Kou...Zan!" Mukara shouted. 

He tossed his enflamed boomerang, destroying a group of Piranhatron before it flew back to him. 

"Let us finish this problem. Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted. 

Sun Devil multiplied and surrounded the Piranhatron, then was struck by lightning. Ice arose from the ground and surrounded the Piranhatron, encasing them. 

"Now to finish this. Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted. 

His energy bolts struck the ice, shattering it and the Piranhatron within. 

"Impressive. You can fight. Now that I am sure that you will pose a great threat to me, I will be forced to throw everything I have at all of you." Saban stated. 

He vanished. 

"Great. Now Saban's going to get rid of us with everything but the kitchen sink because he knows what we're capable of." Sun Devil said.   
"That will pose a problem. We will need to utilize everything in our arsenal, including Dark Inferno, running the risk of causing Hariel's link between it to increase." Saber Strike said.   
"No one said this was going to be easy. But we must. The Ronins are counting on it." Hariel said. 

To Be Continued...

Can Hariel and the other Forgotten Souls free the Ronin Warriors, Warlords and Rangers? Or are our heroes doomed to an eternity with saban? Find out in our next Exciting Episode.   
  
  



	3. To Fight or Not to Fight?

Ah, I have returned with more of the adventures of our Forgotten Souls of Ronin Warriors. things do not seem to be good for our heroes right now. But what of the Ronins? And the Warlords? And the Megarangers? Or even Gekisou Sentai Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaranger? Find out as our story continues.   
Forgotten Souls: To fight or not to Fight?

Things looked good before last time, but now, the group was turning against each other.

"This is not a good idea. We have not had a battle since Ryo had the Crystónin. I doubt we can stop Saban with it." Hariel told his companions.   
"I agree with you Hariel. Saban is too dangerous with the Crystónin. His warriors are one thing, but he is another." Saber Strike added.   
"You are right. We fought him before when he didn't have the armor, but now he does."   
Saranbo said.   
"You are wrong." the Sand Strikers stated. "The only way to save the Ronins is to fight Saban."   
"Ryo is a formidable fighter. Nothing can stop him." Sun Devil stated.   
"I agree with Kokuyoen." Mukara said. "Ryo no Rekka was a formidable foe when I faced him. I have no doubt that his counterpart here is just as formidable."   
"True, but he was wearing the Inferno armor when you both fought him. Now he lacks it, because I am now using it." Hariel said.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles...

Ryo, the other Ronins, the Warlords, Megarangers, and Carrangers were thrown before the evil Haim Saban. Their special powers had been locked out, so that they could not become their other forms.

"It is good to see that you have recovered after I blasted you with the full power of this armor. But I did not. I only struck you with half the strength, so that you fools could be alive to truly suffer for crossing me." he said.   
"What are you going to do to us?" Kento demanded.   
"You'll see. If I want to make you politically correct in every way, I must make at least one female, as I did with Zyurangers. Porto! Change Sai of the Torrent into a girl!"

Sai screamed as the Piranhatron dragged him off.

"Kento, Rowen, and Sage, you will serve as the slaves of the five Hana Rangers."

More Piranhatron dragged them off.

"Anubis will join them. Kale, and Sekhmet, you are fine warriors. You shall be made into Quantrons!"

They were dragged off following Sai.

"Make sure to allow them to still use their armors!" Saban commanded. "As for Dais, you will be forced to be a technical advisor for us, so that we can dispose of the Forgotten Souls."

Dais was dragged off.

"And as for Kyosuke and Kenta, you will be made into Piranhatron as well."   
"If we had our powers, we'd kick your butt!" Kenta shouted as he and Kyosuke were dragged off.   
"Shun and Koichiro are going to develop a new weapon for the Dark Rounin."

They also were dragged off.

"As for the four of you," he said, pointing to the girls, "let us see how some time in jail works."

Rito dragged them off with the help of the Tengus. Miku screamed as loud as she could, annoying the Tengus' sensitive ears, and almost escaped before Saban knocked her unconscious with an energy bolt from Crystónin.

"And as for Minoru, you will become a Putty, while Naoki joins the ranks of the Tengus."

They were also dragged off. He then turned to Ryo.

"But Ryo, you deserve more than they do for putting me through all that torment trying to destroy you bastards. In fact, I'm offering you a choice. You can fight me now, and your victory will allow you and your friends to go free, or you can watch them suffer."   
"I'd rather fight you!" Ryo shouted.   
"Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

A red bolt of energy flashed from Saban's armor and formed the original Wildfire on his body.

"I have had it! Armor of White Neo Wildfire! Tao Jin Jin!"

The White Armor came forth and merged with the original Wildfire to form the White Duo Wildfire.

"This is the equivalent of a double Inferno armor! Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted.

The flames seared around Ryo, but failed to phase Saban. He threw the attack back at Ryo, but Ryo absorbed his own attack, supercharging him. He thrust at Saban, but he sent him flying away. Saban let him have it with an energy bolt. Ryo charged Saban, but he went airborne and knocked him away with a Dragon Punch type attack.

"You loose."

Ryo was thrown into a room covered with monitors, where he watched his friends and allies suffer.

Meanwhile, Talpa, due to the pain and suffering of Ryo and the others, was becoming seriously juiced. He traveled down to Earth.

"Saban! Come out and face me!" the large warrior commanded.

Saban stepped forward to greet the now sixty foot tall giant.

"Lock Satelasers on Saban!" Astronema commanded from her ship.

Saban grew to face Talpa. The two drew their swords and began dueling. Talpa attempted to slash Saban, but he teleported above him and came crashing down with his sword. Saban placed his sword before him, which split into six and Saban appeared in an darkened image of Sekhmet.

"Snake...Fang...Strike!" Saban shouted, nailing Talpa.   
"Unsladuna!" Talpa shouted, blasting Saban.

Saban caught the attack and sent it back at Talpa.

"Let me show you how. Wrath of the Crystónin!" Saban shouted.

Talpa tried to block it with another Unsladuna, but it failed. Talpa fell.

"Nether Spirits! Arise and do my bidding! Surround Saban in a prison of energy!"

The beings appeared and began chanting, which sealed the evil one away.

"That is what you get for crossing the Emperor of the Dynasty!" Talpa said.

Faintly, he heard Saban powering up for a Flare Up Now, and he burst forth, shattering the prison.

"You'll pay for that. Wrath of the Crystónin!" he shouted, blasting Talpa once more. Talpa limped away while Saban cackled with glee.

As this was going on, Chisato and the other girls were thrown into a cell, while Rito guarded them. Chisato was trying to get some rest; after all, there was nothing else they could do, but Miku pretty much prevented that because she was whining about being captured again and how nothing could save them now(trust me, I have heard other fans of Megaranger compare her to Sailor Moon. I've also got a Real Movie of her. Trust me, she's Usagi incarnate, or possibly Sailor Moon Infernal).

"Miku, will you shut up?" Chisato snapped. "Screaming about it won't get us out of here, it will just give the three of us a headache, let alone give you a frog in your throat."   
"Well it's better than just lounging around!" Miku shot back.   
"Do what you want...I'm not going to listen." Chisato answered.

She put a pair of earplugs in her ears and fell asleep. Now Miku was crying about how Chisato had insulted her, which was driving Yoko and Natsumi crazy.

"Calm down Miku. I managed to sneak the Carnavic in here so that we can call for help." Natsumi explained.   
"Yay!" Miku shouted.   
"I have an idea. Miku, I happen to know that Rito has a crick in his neck. Ask him if you can massage it for him." Yoko instructed.

Miku went up to Rito and did as Yoko said, and within a few minutes he was out cold. Natsumi began transmitting a message to the Dark Inferno.   


Talpa appeared in Juuban, where the Forgotten Souls were still arguing. They rushed over to befall their weakened former master.

"Saban defeated me. You are the world's only hope."   
"Guys, Talpa is right. Saban may be tough, but I would rather die fighting him than sitting around here doing nothing but complain!" Saber Strike shouted.

Just then a message came from Dark Inferno. Saranbo looked at it.

"It's from someone named Natsumi. She says that the Ronins are being tortured! Sai's scheduled to be turned into a girl in a week! As tough as Saban is, that anus foramen has to be stopped!"

Then Kayura appeared, and boy, was she P.O'ed.

"Hariel, I am ashamed of you. Saban is torturing Ryo and his Allies, and all you do is sit here on your butt while the world suffers. Saban is growing stronger by the minute, and only Ryo can stop him. And don't you dare tell me you can't because you stopped Ryo when he had the armor, and you helped him fight Saban. Now you must help him again. If you give up, Saban's already won. Or you can go to LA, free the Ronins, and kick his butt right back to the Spirit World." Kayura explained.

"Kayura's right. Saban is a monster, and he seeks to destroy tokusatu and anime as we know it. And I sure do not want to be the one that caused the end of either. Gather your weapons, we're going to Los Angeles!" Hariel shouted.

Everyone erupted in cheer. Kayura secretly smiled to herself. Perhaps they were ready.

To Be Continued...   
  
  



	4. Unable to Leave, Trying to Get On

"Chisato, we've just received word that you were the most popular person on Denji Sentai Megaranger!" a reporter said.   
"I was?" she answered, surprised.   
"Yes! And because you were, you get to hang out with Momo and Mei!"   
"The big stars from Oh and Zyuranger?" Chisato asked.   
"That's right!" Momo said.   
"I can't believe this!" Chisato shouted as she ran up to be with them. As she did so, the paparazzi swooped in. Koichiro walked up to her.

"Chisato, I couldn't tell you this before, but now that you're popular, I love you!"

He gave her one heck of a kiss. Nearby, Yoko and Natsumi were watching.

"I wish we could be as popular as her!" Yoko said.   
"Yeah, she's so cool!" Natsumi added.

Her parents were trying to figure out where they went wrong with her. Kenta and Shun were watching the whole thing.

"What is going on here?" Kenta wondered.   
"I have no idea." Shun replied.   
"Koichiro loves me, I get to hang with great sentai stars, what could go wrong?"

"Chisato!"

"Oh no. Not that. Anything but that! This is my fantasy dammit!" Chisato said.   
"There is a God." Kenta said.   
"Chisato!"

Chisato opened her eyes, and Miku slowly came into focus, screaming her name.

"I was having such a good dream." Chisato replied.   
"Was I in it?" Miku asked.   
"Well Kenta and Shun were there, and Momo and Mei..."   
"Was I in it?" Miku shouted.   
"Yoko and Natsumi were there, Koichiro kissed me..."   
"Was I in it?" Miku asked again.   
"Yes you were. At which point it became a nightmare." Chisato replied.   
"Oh I'm sorry Chisato!" Miku shouted as Chisato tried to cover her ears with her pillow.

Forgotten Souls: Unable to Leave, Trying to get on.

Elsewhere in Saban's studios, Anubis, Rowen, Kento, and Sage were forced to cater to the Hana Rangers' every whim. Anubis was massaging Ayame, Rowen was fanning Yuri, while Kento was forced to feed grapes to Ran. Sage was busy fluffing Sakura's pillow. Suiren was asleep, so she was not in need of any of their help.

"If only we hadn't been such fools and underestimated Saban." Anubis said.   
"I just hope the others are having better luck than we are." Sage whispered.

In a secluded room, the five Dark Rounin were watching over Koichiro and Shun as he drew the ultimate weapon for them. Shun was drawing at warp speed because the group were shouting out their requests. Koichiro, though he was supposed be helping, was studying the machine Shun was constructing, looking for some possible way to beat it.

Meanwhile, back in Saban's studios, he and Dais had come to a conclusion.

"Those Forgotten Souls wish to defeat me, so I've got to keep them from getting to me." Saban thought. "Wait, I know where they are. All I need to do is fortify every entrance and exit to Juuban, attack the city, and when everyone flees, I simply prevent them from getting out of the city, and they are mine."

Every minion that could be found was immediately dispatched to Juuban. They closed off the city, thus trapping the Forgotten Souls.

"This is terrible. We're trapped here in Juuban, and we can't get to Ryo and the others." Hariel said.   
"This has got to be Saban's doing." Saber Strike concluded.   
"This is not good. Saban's gang is bound to notice us if we try to leave." Sun Devil stated.   
"That is why I am here." Kayura said.   
"We'll never get out of here looking like we are." Hariel said.   
"Observe."

Kayura blasted the others with her magic, turning them into men and women.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saber Strike said. He now looked like a woman.   
"Look at this." Kayura said, asking him to look into the orb on her staff.

He saw his own reflection.

"An illusion."   
"Exactly. There is a cruise ship leaving for Los Angeles. You must hurry! I will transport you."

Kayura teleported them and the Dark Inferno, which had been placed in a crate.

The disguised warriors moved up to board the ship.

"Names?" the crewman asked.   
"I'm Harry L."   
"Call me Sabrina Stryke." Saber Strike said.   
"I'm Sara Enbou." Saranbo said.   
"I'm Sonny Deville." Sun Devil said.   
"We are Sandy and Striker." the Sand Strikers answered.   
"And I am Moe Kara." Mukara said.   
"That's strange, you're..."

Kayura blasted the crew list.

"on the list. It's just that you two look like two people I've been told not to let on this ship."   
"Really?" Harry said.

The group took their bags, which contained their weapons, and began to board. Suddenly the crewman realized who they were.

"Stop! Piranhatron destroy them!" he shouted.   
"I've got to stop this." Kayura said, changing to her Warlord form.   
"Star Sword Scream!" she shouted, blasting the minions long enough for the group to board.   
"We better help her. Mukara, come with me. Saber Strike, you and the others hide!" Hariel said.   
"But Hariel, we need your help to stop..." he began   
"That's an order! Armor of Inferno!" Hariel shouted.   
"Moepizia...Izzudi. Toamamba...Rumi..." Mukara chanted.

In a wipe, the two armored up and leaped off the boat to attack the Piranhatron.

"What are you doing here? You've got a boat to catch." Kayura shouted. "Hurry before it leaves!"   
"We're not going without you." Hariel said as he whacked a Piranhatron with his Soul Swords.   
"Don't worry about me. I can take them." Kayura said.

More suddenly appeared.

"Wrong. We're helping you out. Rage of the Inferno!"

Hariel fried a group of them. Mukara whacked a few more. But somehow they became cornered. Suddenly they were nailed by darts!

"Sun Devil! What are you doing here? You're SUPPOSED to be on the boat!" Hariel asked.   
"I couldn't leave you here."

As they spoke, one stuck up on them, but it was knocked out by Saber Strike.

"You too?" Hariel asked.   
"We're a team." he replied.

They were about to be nailed, but Saranbo washed them away!

"What are you doing off the boat? That's our only hope!" Hariel shouted.   
"We are a team. If you fight, we all fight." Saranbo answered.   
"Yes, but if you all get off this boat we're in trouble." Kayura reminded them.   
"At least the Sand Strikers are still on the boat." Hariel said.

Suddenly the Piranhatron turned to stone!

"We're doomed." Hariel said.

In the bridge, the crewman insisted that the captain take the ship to sea. The captain began to cast off.

"There goes our ride!" Hariel shouted. "Saranbo, carry Sun Devil aboard, so that he can use his whip to pull us up."

Saranbo flew Sun Devil aboard, who threw a rope over, which Hariel grabbed onto. As he began to climb, someone aimed at Sun Devil with a gun. Saranbo charged him and held him off as Saber Strike and the Sand Strikers climbed aboard after Hariel. Mukara was the last. He was about to climb aboard, but the boat was moving away! He noticed someone aiming at the Forgotten Souls. He threw his Boomerang, knocking him out, and leaped for the rope, but he missed it. He leaped again, barely landing on the ship, but grabbing onto the edge, as the Piranhatron tried to stop them.

"Saber Strike, Sand Strikers, try and hold off the Piranhatron while we pull Mukara up." Hariel said.

The group pulled, and in moments Mukara was aboard.

"Let's get them off this boat." Hariel said.

The group lined up along the stern. When the Piranhatron charged them, they simultaneously used a Ryu-style leg throw to send them overboard. Saranbo summoned a wave to wash the rest off the ship. Kayura appeared on the ship.

"While you were busy I found the real crew. You deactivated your disguises!" Kayura said.

She quickly reactivated them and they hurried to Hariel's room.

"Okay, we've got some things to discuss. Remember, you're tourists, heading back home to LA, so try to keep from fighting. Second, stay away from mirrors, cameras, and anything else that will show your reflection; it cuts right through my spell. And try to pretend that you don't know each other. Harry, Sabrina, you're pretending that you're married. That goes for Sara, and Sonny. Sand Strikers, you're twins on vacation. And Mukara, you're here to pick up pretty girls. I made sure to get you rooms so that you can keep your cover."   
"I hope this works." Hariel said.

To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  


  



	5. Quest to the City of Angels

Things are not going well for our heroes. They have succeeded in boarding a boat so that they can travel to LA to save the Ronin Warriors before they are transformed into Sabanian Minions, or even get rid of them. Can they get to LA in time?

Forgotten Souls: Quest to the City of Angels.

Out on the sea, the Forgotten Souls were in their rooms, meditating so they would be ready to trash Saban when they got to LA.

"We have no choice but to focus all our powers on Crystónin. If we are unable to hit it with everything we have, then Saban is unstoppable." Hariel stated.   
"Right. We must use our all powerful attacks." Saber Strike explained.   
"What?" Sun Devil asked.   
"We will have no choice but to use the Luminance from the Heavens once more." Saber Strike stated.   
"And I must use Flames From Within." Hariel explained.   
"The powers from the swords are all we have against the armor. They worked last time. However, we lack the virtues of the nine armors. We hope that our swords have enough power to hold off Crystónin." Hariel said.

Back in LA, Saban was fuming.

"Those accursed Forgotten Souls escaped my warriors, and are now on their way to the US!"

The Dark Rounin entered.

"We'll take the _Deathwing _and use it to destroy them on their ship. They'll never reach our base." Dema assured him.   
"Are the two Megarangers making the modifications to the facilities?" Saban asked.   
"As we speak. They should be ready, should the fools actually get here." he said.

The five clambered into their aircraft and blasted off for the Pacific.

"Are you sure that their ship's out here?" Melissa of the Gale asked.   
"It is, because I just spotted it." Pugnare stated.

The ship swooped in on the cruise ship.

"Uh oh. I think Saban's trying to get rid of us." Saber Strike said.

Hariel looked around. No one was there.

"Armor of Inferno!" he shouted.

He quickly suited up like Ryo.

"Rage...of...the Inferno!" Hariel shouted.

A searing beam of white energy flashed out at the ship.

"What is happening?" Dema demanded.   
"The Forgotten Souls are retaliating! If we don't back off they'll melt our ship!" Pugnare reported.   
"Let's get outta here, now!" Jamie suggested.

They rocketed away. Hariel stopped concentrating and the beam canceled out. His armor disappeared and he fell to the ground in weakness.

"Are you all right Hariel?" Saber Strike asked.   
"I'll be fine. I just don't know if I can do it on Saban without destroying myself."

Back at the studios...

"What do you mean you backed off? I ordered you to destroy those fools!" Saban shouted.   
"They are more powerful than we thought. Hariel almost melted our ship!" Dema explained.   
"It was probably a warning." Pugnare suggested.   
"Jamie, I want you to fly out to that ship, and stow away. Find out what those Forgotten Souls are up to."   
"But they'll be in LA in two days, and on top of that, it won't take them long to reach us here!" Accelera stated.   
"I want to know what kind of surprise I should have waiting for them when they get here." Saban said.   


To Be Continued...

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Insect In Their Midst

Last time, our Heroes the Forgotten Souls almost destroyed the Dark Rounin with a Rage, but now they have another problem. Jamie has been sent to track them down.

Forgotten Souls: Insect in their mist.

Jamie of the Insect touched down on the large ship and immediately deactivated her armor and sub-armor. She looked around. No one had seen her come on.

"Perfect. Now I can locate those Forgotten Souls and discover what they're up to." she said to herself.

But then she realized something. Saban was not her master, but Starnus and Asterra were. Why should she be concerned with something he could easily do himself. She could not fathom why her teammates were actually helping Saban out. "A team is only as strong as its weakest link." she thought, and realized that she, due to inexperience and age, was their weakest link. She lacked Dema's leadership qualities, Pugnare's inundating experience and expertise with weaponry; nor did she have Melissa's knowledge or Accelera's speed. And unlike the others, she had been given no armament save for entomorphic* enhancement in the form of her armor's affinity with a hornet, and the epiphany of her entomorphic abilities: appendicular entomotransformation*. But if she was to defeat the Forgotten Souls single-handedly, then she could really get on Starnus and Asterra's good sides, and make Saban happy. She rather liked that idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small orb, similar to what the Ronins used to call on their sub-armor. Hers appeared on her body. Then going through a series of kata motions she called out:

"Armor of the Insect! Tao Kurushimeru!"

As the Ronins had done a thousand times over, her armor began to power up. The insects that were key to her parts, the grasshopper and the hornet, landed on her legs and body respectively and by doing so her armor quickly appeared. She was ready for battle. People who had just come on deck screamed and ran in terror upon the sight of her. But one group remained.

"Great. One of them has come to destroy us." Saranbo stated.   
"I strongly suggest that we not engage her Hariel, so that we can conserve our power, especially you." Saber Strike added.   
"That's too bad, because I want to destroy you!" Jamie shouted.

Morphing her arms into those of a praying mantis, she charged the Forgotten Souls, but they leaped out of the way.

"Will you fools stop moving so that I can destroy you?" Jamie whined.   
"I've had it. Armor of Infer" Hariel began before Saber Strike silenced him.   
"We can defeat her without lifting a finger." he assured Hariel.

Hariel had a puzzled look on his face.

"She can't destroy us Hariel." he said, which confused Hariel even more due to the fact that she was in full battle armor and they were not.   
"You're right Saber Strike. Teenage girls are so temperamental." Saranbo added.   
"I am NOT temperamental!" she whined.

She charged them again, but they simply moved out of the way.

"You should leave now, little girl. We're too strong for you." Sun Devil added.   
"LITTLE GIRL!" she screamed.   
"I think we should back off. We've probably crushed her fragile emotions by now." Gash suggested.   
"OOOOOOOOH, I'm going to really destroy you this time! Hymenoptera MR, power up!"

A huge hornet appeared and she boarded.

"You guys cannot stop me now." she said.   
"Typical of a novice to call upon her all-powerful mecha when things get too tough." Saber Strike said.   
"You know, I was half expecting her to call for her mommy." Sun Devil said.   
"I am not a baby! I am a mature young adult, and I don't need my mother to deal with you morons! DEMA!" Jamie said.   
"Just as I thought. She's a baby." Saranbo said.   
"I am not a baby you idiot!" Jamie shouted.   
"She must be immature. She's resorted to insulting us." Sun Devil said.   
"I am not immature! DEMA!" she shouted.   
"Come on, we better rest up for our battle." Gash said.   
"What? You're leaving?" Jamie asked.   
"Yep." Saranbo said.   
"Don't you want to destroy me?" Jamie asked.   
"No, we've had our fun with you."

The group walked off.

"Come back! I want to destroy you!" she whined again.   
"We don't fight with whiners. See you in LA!" Sun Devil said.

Jamie flew back to LA, angry. Upon her return, Saban was extremely P.O'ed.

"I told you specifically to find out what the Forgotten Souls were up to!" he roared. "I did not ask you to engage them in combat! And even though you disobeyed my orders, you still failed to defeat them!"   
"I'm sorry." Jamie said.   
"Sorry won't answer for what you've done! Go to your room!" Saban shouted.   
"You're not my master, so you can't tell me what to do." Jamie answered matter-of-factly.   
"I don't care! As long as you live in my studios, you will do what I say!" Saban answered.   
"Make me." Jamie said.

Irritated, Saban aimed his gauntlet at her. Before he could do so, Starnus and Asterra appeared and blasted him into the wall. Starnus grabbed him by his throat.

"It seems that you have forgotten, Saban, that the Dark Rounin are our warriors. You have no power over them." he reminded Saban.   
"She's one of your warriors?" Saban asked, trying to play stupid to them.

Starnus dropped him, and he and Asterra walked off.

"What possessed me to help that pathetic mortal?" he asked himself as they walked towards Jamie. She was half expecting them to reprimand her as well.

"Jamie, from what we saw of the battle, you handled yourself quite well." Asterra stated.

Jamie was quite pleased with herself.

"I can tell that they had harmed your feelings, but that would be expected." Asterra added.   
"You're not mad at me?" Jamie asked, confused.   
"No. Our quarrel is with the Destonian forces and with the MK Gens. Not the Ronin Warriors, or their foolish allies the Forgotten Souls." 

To Be Continued...

*entomorphic- entos: insect, morphic- form, change. Refers to her armor's insectile look.   
*appendicular entomotransformation- appendicular- of the appendages. entomos: insect, trans- across, formare- to form. Refers to her ability to morph her arms into insect parts.   
  
  



	7. Slam the Souls Down and Wind Them All Ar...

Problems have arisen. Our heroes are still trapped in Saban's clutches, the Forgotten Souls are still en route to LA. However, Saban, though not realizing it, has succeeded in weakening the Forgotten Souls, giving him an advantage when he uses the armor to wipe them out. Will the Forgotten Souls succeed, or will Politically Correctness rule?

Forgotten Souls: Slam the Souls down and wind them all around.

The infamous Forgotten Souls finally reached the headquarters of Haim Saban, hoping that they could finally put an end to the Ronin Warriors' imprisonment and destroy the evil producer once and for all. They moved in complete silence, but Saban knew they were there before they could even lift a finger. He dispatched five warriors to defeat our heroes.

"We've got to find the Ronin Warriors, the Warlords, and free them." Hariel told his group.   
"We don't think so!" a British voice said.   
"Hariel, I recognize the voice of that person." Saber Strike said.

Promptly five flamboyant girls appeared before them.

"By the Nether Realm! It's the Spice Girls!" Sun Devil exclaimed.   
"Saban told us to kick your behinds all the way back to Japan!" Emma said.   
"Because you caused him a great deal of pain!" Mel B said.   
"We're going teach you a lesson in humiliation." Mel C added.   
"Spice up your Life!" all five said.   
"Baby Spice!" Emma said.   
"Scary Spice!" Mel B added.   
"Ginger Spice!" Geri said.   
"Posh Spice!" Victoria said.   
"Sporty Spice!" Mel C shouted.

All five transformed.

"Spice Rangers! Hai Ci ya, ha ta!" they shouted.   
"Great. How are we going to defeat them?" Saber Strike asked.   
"We have no choice but free the Ronins and Warlords." Sun Devil said.   
"Wait a moment. I came prepared." Hariel said.

Promptly Hanson appeared.

"Uh oh, we've got to use more Girl Power!" Ginger Spice said.   


In seconds a large vehicle that looked like them collectively appeared. The ladies leaped aboard.

"Great. Saban gave them a Zord!" Saranbo said.   
"Then let's destroy it. Rage of the Inferno!" Hariel shouted.

An energy bolt slammed into the large vehicle, destroying the arm.

"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike shouted.

Saber Strike destroyed the legs.

"Oh no! They broke our Zord!" Baby Spice shouted.   
"Let us finish this. Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.

He nailed the vehicle even more.

"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted.

The vehicle was encased in ice. The Sand Strikers turned the vehicle to stone. Gash took his sword and struck, shattering the machine.

"Ha ha ha. I knew you couldn't resist to use your powers to destroy them. You wasted your energy, thus making it easier to defeat you all myself." Saban said.   
"Full power or not, we can still defeat you!" Hariel shouted.   
"Try me." Saban said, readying for battle.   
"Rage of...the Inferno!" Hariel shouted.

The flames raged out at Saban, but he blocked with his gauntlet, sending the Rage back at Hariel, shattering the Soul Swords.

"I warned you." Saban said.

With that he nailed all of them with his energy bolts.

"You have no chance! I will see to it myself." Saban said.   
"I don't think so." Hariel said.

His armor began to glow with power. He began to rise into the air.

"What is going on?" Saban asked himself.

"Flames...From...Within!" Hariel shouted.

With that energy erupted from him, nailing Saban as well as spreading throughout the studio. Slowly but surely power began to surge again in the gauntlets of the Megarangers. The Carrangers' Accel Bracelets glowed with power.

"Chisato! Our Digitizers are back online!" Miku shouted.   
"What!" she asked.   
"Our Digitizers are back online!" Miku shouted.   
"I don't believe it." Rito said.   
"Install! Megaranger!" Chisato and Miku shouted.

They transformed into their other forms.

"If they can transform, then we can to! Gekisou! Axle Changer!" Yoko and Natsumi shouted.

"Uh oh." Rito said.   
"Mega Sling!" Mega Yellow shouted.   
"Mega Capture!" Mega Pink shouted.

They pulled out their Mega Snipers and joined them with their weapons. They nailed Rito, knocking him out. Mega Blue and Mega Black appeared at their cell door.

"Girls! Don't worry, we'll get you out! Tomahawk Cyclone!" Mega Blue shouted, slashing through the bars.   
"We better get out of here." Mega Black said.

All four pushed in 259 Enter and called in the Cyber Sliders, which they rode down the halls.

Elsewhere, the Ronins began to surge with power, and their armor returned to them! Anubis and Dais also got their power back.

"We've got our power back!" Ryo shouted.   
"Let's finish this problem now!" Sage shouted.

All of them began rushing out of their cells.

Hariel stopped glowing and fell from the sky. Saranbo caught him.

"So, you decided to use every ounce of energy in your body." Saban said. "Now I will finish you."

He raised his Sword of Morphix.

"Wrath of..."   
"Well, guys, it's been nice knowing you." Saber Strike said.

Suddenly the sword was knocked out of Saban's hands.

"WHAT?" Saban shouted.

"Hi Saban. We're back!" Ryo said.   
"I am too!" Sai shouted.   
"I thought Saban turned you into a girl?" Sage said.   
"I was, but whatever Hariel did, it reversed the process." Sai explained.   
"I don't know how you got your powers back, but I will destroy you anyway." Saban shouted.   
"Flare Up...Now!" Ryo shouted, knocking Saban back.   
"How did you even do that! The Crystónin Armor is supposed to protect me from anything you fire!" Saban wondered.   
"Well guess again." Sage said. He readied his sword.   
"Black Lightning Slash!" A Quantron shouted, blasting Sage.

Another Quantron came out wearing Sekhmet's armor.

"Funny, that Quantron just shot us like Kale." Kento said.   
"Are you mentally challenged? That IS Kale!" Anubis shouted.   
"So that's Sekhmet really?" Kento said.   
"Of course it is! Where else would he get his armor?" Dais shouted.   
"But how come they didn't go back to normal like we did?" Sai said.   
"Because Saban willed it." Kyosuke said.   
"See, that's why. KYOSUKE!" Sage shouted.

A Piranhatron appeared before them, brandishing his Fender Sword.

"Uh oh. I take it Saban did that." Ryo said.   
"That's not all." Mega Black said as he and the others flew in. "Saban had us make some conversions to the studio."   
"What kind of conversions?" Sage asked.   
"Studioplex! Transform!" Saban commanded.

Slowly but strangely, the buildings of the studio locked together to form a giant battle robot.

"Uh oh. How are we gonna fight that thing?" Kento asked.   
"Don't worry. I worked a weakness into into it. One blast from one of our weapons it's dead." Mega Black explained.   
"Which one?" Mega Yellow asked. "Mega Sling? Mega Capture? Mega Rod? Mega Tomahawk?"

Mega Black nodded his head no to all.

"Multi-Attack Rifle?" Mega Pink asked.

"No." Mega Black said.   
"Mega Snipers?" Mega Blue asked.   
"No."   
"The Mecha?" Mega Pink asked.   
"It's in Kenta's arsenal. He needs to fire his Drill Sniper Custom, powered up by the Battle Riser." Mega Black said.   
"Did you forget that Kenta is under Saban's control?" Mega Yellow shouted.   
"How kind of you to remember." Kenta said.

He had been turned into a Quantron, and was now standing before them, brandishing the very weapons that would destroy the machine.

"Okay, how do we get Kenta to blast that thing?" Ryo asked.   
"Someone's got to get in firing range of Kenta, then dare him to fire..." Mega Black said as Mega Pink flew off toward the mech.   
"Get back here! You'll destroy yourself!" Mega Blue shouted as he flew off after her.

Mega Pink rocketed toward the vehicle using her Cyber Slider. The other converted Rangers appeared and opened fire on her, but she nailed them with her Capture Sniper. Kenta got on her tail, and began firing at her. With expert skill she made a loop over Kenta and was directly behind him. She then kicked in all the power she had, and pulled up to the head of the mech.

"Kenta! Bet you can't blast me with your Drill Saber Custom combined with your Mega Sniper and Battle Riser!" she taunted.

Kenta fired those weapons, which nailed the machine, destroying it in one hit.

"You destroyed my Ultimate Weapon! I have no choice to destroy you!" Saban shouted.   
"Well take this! Meet the Multi-Attack Rifle!" Mega Black shouted as he, Mega Blue, Mega Pink and Mega Yellow combined their weapons.

"Wait! Maybe we can reprogram the Rifle so that it can revert Kenta and the others." Mega Pink said.

Yellow Racer grabbed the thing and reconfigured it in a matter of minutes.

The Megarangers blasted Kenta, Naoki, Minoru, Kale, Sekhmet, and Kyosuke returned to normal.

"What happened?" Kyosuke asked.   
"You got corrupted by Saban. But everything's back to normal." Mega Black explained.   
"What about our mecha?" Kenta asked.   
"They're too badly damaged to work." Mega Blue said.

Yellow Racer pulled out a wrench.

"Leave it to me."   
"Where are they?" Mega Pink asked.   
"In the hanger where they were before." Mega Blue explained.   
"Which was a part of that thing." Kale deduced.   
"Great. We destroyed our mecha." Kenta said.

Kayura appeared and used her magic to reassemble their all mighty mecha. Immediately they leaped aboard and stood before Saban.

"We're back." Mega Red said.

"Let's finish this once and for all." Ryo said.

The Megarangers and Carrangers alighted.

"We lost our mecha that way before." Red Racer explained.

Everyone aimed their weapons at Saban and fired. Blue Racer called on his Passing Flash, while the Ronins, Warlords, and Forgotten Souls gave them everything they had. Saban sent it all right back at them.

"You foolish morons. You forgot that Crystónin protects me from your powers." Saban said.

With that he lifted his sword once more.

"Wrath of...the..." he began.

To Be Concluded...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The End?

Ronin Warriors vs SAban: The End?

Saban had begun to destroy the warriors. But before he could finish his attack, a stray energy bolt slammed into his arm, knocking the sword and the crystal that formed that part of the armor fell to the ground.

"Who did that?" Saban demanded.

The blast had remarkably come from Hariel.

"It ends now Saban." Hariel said. "You have faced us for the last time. You have caused us pain beyond any evil being we have ever fought in combat."   
"You have corrupted our souls and turned us against our companions." Kenta said.   
"You have corrupted the the very essence of sentai." Kyosuke said.

As they spoke the others readied their most powerful weapons. Saban was not amused.

"With or without my armor, I have the power to destroy you!" Saban shouted.

Blue Racer fired his Passing Flash from his helmet, knocking on of Saban's leg armor. Saban quickly picked up the crystals, and they reformed the armor.

"We have no choice. We've got to weaken him with our virtues." Ryo commanded.   
"Virtue!"   
"Justice!"   
"Life!"   
"Wisdom!"   
"Trust!"   
"Loyalty!"   
"Obedience!"   
"Piety!"   
"Serenity!"

The kanji glowed on their foreheads and caused the corresponding pieces of Saban's armor to glow with power, harming him and the armor. It also caused the Armor of Inferno to glow with energy, and the Soul Swords reconstructed.

"Now!" Hariel commanded. "Dark Inferno, activate pylons."

Dark Inferno powered up.

"Hariel, you'll destroy yourself!" Saber Strike cautioned.   
"I am a samurai above all else. I will die honorably in battle! Rage of the Dark Inferno!" 

The energy surged into Saban, beginning to break the armor down. 

"It's working! Luminance From the Heavens!" Saber Strike shouted.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.   
"Tomb of Black Ice!" Sun Devil shouted.   
"Okay, you bastard! Face the Giga Booster!" Red Racer shouted.   
"Try the Multi-Attack Rifle on for size!" Mega Black shouted. 

Nearby, the Dark Rounin, Asterra, and Starnus were watching. 

"I say we put an end to that fool." Asterra said.   
"I agree. Celestial Smash!" Starnus shouted.   
"Darkstar Blast!" Asterra screamed.   
"Tranquility!" Dema shouted, putting his virtue into the attack.   
"Aggression!" Pugnare commanded, also striking with the power of his armor.   
"Anger!" Melissa shouted, blasting with the power of her armor.   
"Excitement!" Accelera shouted.   
"Torment!" Jamie added. 

Their powers and virtues slammed into Saban, knocking him back. Rather than absorbing their powers, the armor could not take it, and was beginning to break apart. 

"It's working! Keep it up!" Ryo shouted as he struggled to nail Saban. 

The roars of animals could be heard, as the sound of thunder sounded as they approached. 

"As we live and breathe! The Star Beasts!" Mega Red shouted, relieved to see them. 

A lion, dragon, gorilla, wolf, and wildcat approached. Atop their heads stood powerful warriors. 

"Seiju Sentai! Gingaman." they said. 

Taking their swords, they swung them, causing all sorts of elemental attacks to rain down on Saban; fire enveloped him, a biting wind cut him down, a blast of freezing cold, a bolt of thunder, and flower petal bombs struck him. 

"This is the best you can do?" Saban shouted as his armor continued to break down. 

"That does it! Flare Up! Now!" Ryo screamed, invigorated by the flames that had struck.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen screamed, powered up by the winds.   
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted, strengthened by the flowers.   
"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage screamed, powered up by, well, the thunder.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai screamed, blasting Saban with water. 

Amazingly, the five Ronins used all five syllables of their attacks, really nailing Saban. 

"I tire of this. QUAKE...WITH...FEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Anubis screamed.   
"Black! Lightning! Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" Kale screamed.   
"Snake...Fang...Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deceptioooooooooooooooooooooooooon!" Dais shouted. 

The Warlords called upon all five syllables of their attacks, sending Saban crashing into a wall five miles away. 

"How is this possible?" Saban said, worried.   
"Well we just got our power to full once more!" Ryo shouted. 

The five White Neo Armors glowed with new power. Ryo grabbed Saban, called upon his fire aura and let Saban have it. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Saban screamed. 

Sai summoned a wave, which washed most of what remained of Crystónin away. Kento stepped forward, activated his super strength, and knocked Saban skyward, taking many of the crystals with him. Rowen flew up and grabbed him. Kale fired off his gauntlets, then flew up with his Kale Copter, got above Saban, canceled it, and fell with a slash. Sekhmet leaped, and dug his swords deep into Saban. 

"Take two of these and call me in the morning!" he shouted as the poison seeped into his veins. 

Dais fired off his morning star, giving Saban one hell of a headache. At last the evil one fell to the ground, bleeding severely, with only the part of the armor that was keyed to Anubis remaining. 

"You wouldn't dare." Saban said weakly.   
"I would. Loyalty!" 

Saban doubled over in pain to his family jewels, and Kayura let him have it with the staff and her Starlight Swords. Then Talpa appeared. 

"I've had quite enough of you. Unsladuna!" Talpa shouted. 

The blast slammed into Saban, blowing him apart. An arm went one way, a leg the other. 

"Yes! Ding dong Saban's dead, he's dismembered, even his head!" Kento shouted. 

But suddenly, he reassembled, wearing the armor! 

"What's going on!" Talpa shouted.   
"You think it's that easy to defeat me?" Saban asked.   
"I have had more than enough of you and that armor! Nether Spirits, arise and do my bidding!" he commanded. "Disassemble that armor and prevent it from reattachment." 

The armor detached from Saban. 

"What's going on?" Saban shouted.   
"We're winning. Now where were we. Carrangers, you've had a lot of trouble with him, so you can go first." Ryo said. 

Red Racer flew at Saban with his Driving Attack, a flying punch that sent Saban flying. Blue Racer followed it up with his spinning Hairpin Kick and added in another Passing Flash. Green Racer added his Pit-In Drive, which bowled Saban over, which led Yellow Racer to hit him with her Checker Chop. Pink Racer then finished with her Wheel Spin Kick, sending Saban airborne, where Mega Red struck with his Riser Chop, Punch, and a quick blast from his Drill Saber Custom. Mega Black took his Mega Rod and slashed at Saban with the Rod Break. Mega Blue spun into him with the Tomahawk Cyclone. Mega Yellow let him have it with her Mega Sling, and Mega Pink followed it up with her Mega Capture. The Carrangers then struck with the Carranger Carmagic Attack, turning to bolts of energy and slamming into Saban. 

"Now it's our turn. Flare Up...Now!" Ryo screamed.   
"Take this you assemble editing bastard! Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento shouted.   
"Arrow Shockwave!" Rowen shouted.   
"Thunder...Bolt Cut!" Sage shouted.   
"Super Wave Smasher!" Sai added.   
"Quake...with...Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Anubis screamed.   
"Black Lighting Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassh!" Kale screamed.   
"Snake...Fang...Strike!" Sekhmet shouted.   
"Web of Deception!" Dais added.   
"Rage...of...the Dark Inferno!" Hariel screamed.   
"Winged Angel of Death!" Saber Strike screamed.   
"Wave of Destruction!" Saranbo shouted.   
"Star Sword Scream!" Kayura shouted.   
"Now you are gone for good Saban! Uns...la...dunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Talpa screamed.   
"Celestial Smash!" Starnus shouted.   
"Darkstar Blast!" Asterra screamed.   


The energy bolts slammed into the unprotected producer, blasting him to kingdom come, blood and guts showering everywhere. But Saban's soul remained. 

"Great." Ryo said.   
"Leave this to me. Nether Spirits! Arise and do my bidding once more!" Talpa shouted. 

They appeared, moaning as usual. 

"Destroy the soul of this miserable excuse for a man!" Talpa commanded. 

The Nether Spirits focused all their power and ripped Saban's soul apart. 

"Now he is gone." Talpa said.   
"But what about Crystónin?" Ryo wondered. "It can't be destroyed!"   
"Correction. It can. It was keyed to your armors, thus making it impossible to destroy by your hands." Dema explained.   
"But how come our powers did not work either?" Saber Strike asked.   
"But it was keyed to our old armor! So how come we can't defeat it with our new armor?" Sage asked.   
"That is because you have fought the armor so long, it has adapted so that nothing you do can destroy it. You can only hurt it." Dema said.   
"Then how do we dispose of it?" Sage asked.   
"There is but one who can." Dema explained. "Mukara."   
"Right! He's not a Warlord or a Ronin. He's not even from Ronin Warriors."   
"Where has that fool been the whole time while we were getting our butts kicked?" Hariel shouted .   
"I've been right here." Mukara said. 

He was standing there, clad in his Black Inferno Armor. 

"Hariel, you must combine with Mukara if you hope to succeed." Dema explained. 

Both of them concentrated, and remarkably, their bodies and armor combined. 

"Behold, the Kikouteini." Dema said. 

"Sen..." they said together. "Kou..." "ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" 

The Rage of the Inferno mixed with the Flames From Within mixed with the power of Mukara's boomerang slammed into Crystónin, destroying it once and for all. It was reduced to dust. 

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Ronins and Warlords shouted as Mukara and Hariel separated. 

"Well, our work here is done." Dema said. 

He the Dark Rounin, Asterra and Starnus vanished from sight. 

Later, every light in Talpa's palace was glowing brightly as the Ronins, Warlords, Megarangers, Carrangers, and Forgotten Souls partied well into the night. Talpa had gone all out to make sure everyone's favorite foods were there. Kenta just plain pigged out, while Yoko dove into the sweets. Everyone was singing and dancing, even the Warlords, who were doing every old dance in the book. Miku just plain passed out from exhaustion and had to be taken to a room. But one thing stood out in every warrior's mind; tomorrow morning they would have to go home... 

To Be Concuded...I mean it this time!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A Whole Lotta Sentai Goin' On

When we last left our heroes, Saban had FINALLY been defeated. But what of the villains? Let us find out in:

Ronin Warriors Vs Saban: A whole lotta sentai goin' on.

Okay okay, the party wasn't the way I said it was. In fact, it hadn't even happened yet. So this is a midquel.

Saban had been defeated, and the Ronins and Warlords and Forgotten Souls and the Carrangers and the Megarangers decided to party like there was no tomorrow. However, Miku was so happy she called Saya, who was so happy she called Momo, who told Juri who in turn told Tsuruhime, who called Lin who called Mei, but then Minoru overheard, and being the bumbling idiot that he was, contacted Sasuke who in turn blabbed the news to everyone else, thus getting Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, Gosei Sentai Dairanger, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Choriki Sentai Ohranger, and Seiju Sentai Gingaman to pile into the palace.

"What in the name of the Nether Realm are all these Asians doing in my palace?" Talpa roared. "Kayura, was this your doing?"   
"No. Only an airhead would do this." Kayura said. 

Everyone looked at Minoru. 

"I didn't do it! Miku did." he confessed. 

Which made everyone look at Miku. 

"We need to celebrate! And I thought that everyone who Saban's really hurt should be here." she replied.   
"Oh, and I suppose that Shaider, Metalder, Spielban, Kamen Rider Black RX and the Beetle Fighters are coming too!" Talpa shouted.   
"No, they couldn't come." 

Then Kento, who was completely clueless to what was going on, came in. 

"Hey what are all those Saban rejects doing here?" 

Every sentai hero and heroine promptly prepared to transform so they could kill him. 

"Miku did it." Ryo explained.   
"Where's Sai?" Kento asked.   
"He's in the kitchen cooking for the party." Sage said.   
"Saya watch out!" 

A loud explosion was heard. Sai walked in, black as every Black Ranger. 

"At least I was." Sai said.   
"I'm sorry." Saya said.   
"Oh great! The party's ruined without food!" Kenta screamed.   
"No food! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kento screamed. 

Everyone started loosing it, except Saya, who promptly grabbed Yuusaku's Keitizer and dialed every caterer in LA, where Talpa had placed his palace. 

"Ronins, Warlords, and all my fellow sentai warriors." Saya began.   
"Great. She forgot about us." Hariel said.   
"And the Forgotten Souls." she finished.   
"Thank you." they said.   
"I have something important to announce. The party is back on!" 

Everyone erupted in happiness. Then the Keitizer rang again. Saya picked it up. 

"Hello? What do you mean you can't bring it here? Fine, we'll come and get it." Saya said.   
"Who was that?" Ryo asked.   
"That was the caterers. They said that we've got to go get the food ourselves. Come on girls!" Saya shouted. 

Sage stepped forward. 

"You girls need a strong man to help you carry the food." he said.   
"No, we'll be fine." Tsuruhime said.   
"Please let me come with you." Sage pleaded.   
"We're strong girls. Besides, we're rangers." Lin added.   
"But you might get hurt." Sage said. 

The girls hatched a plan and a few minutes later... 

"Okay okay! I won't come with you!" Sage said. 

The women of Tokusatu had tied up Sage so that he could not come with them. 

"Oh, all right you can come." 

Minutes later the group was driving Mia's jeep so that they could pick up their food. Momo was humming the Ohranger theme, and heck, everyone was humming their theme, except for Chisato and Juri. Sage was going nuts. 

"Will you stop with the themes! Did you realize that there's a large skull guy in the middle of the road with a flock of squawking birds?" Sage shouted. 

Then he realized what he had just said, and there was indeed a large skull guy in...well you read the dialogue. Tsuruhime looked out the window and saw what Sage had seen. 

"Gasha Skull! Super Hengei Doron..." she began when Juri stopped her.   
"Girls, we've been treated like meat, especially in the teamup movie." Juri said.   
"Huh?" Chisato asked.   
"Kakuranger/Ohranger teamup." Momo explained.   
"Oh." Chisato said.   
"Anyway, if we beat up those guys without our powers, the guys will treat us like queens!" Juri said.   
"Let's kick some Tengu." Mei said. 

The girls stormed out of the vehicle, and using some pretty good martial arts skills began to beat the feathers off the Tengus. But somehow, the Tengus grabbed everyone but Tsuruhime, but as she soon she was taken as well. Sage ran back to the others. 

"Sage! Where are the girls?" Ryo asked.   
"Oh it was horrible! The Tengus and Rito just kidnapped them!"   
"We've got to go to their rescue." Ryo said.   
"No. We're not going." Sasuke said.   
"What do you mean? Tsuruhime's captured, and we've got to save her!" Seikai shouted.   
"No. They took our powers, trashed our mecha, and defamated us horribly." Saizou began.   
"Should we stop him?" Goro asked.   
"No, he's actually making sense." Sasuke said.   
"But nobody, and I mean nobody, captures our women! This means war!" he finished.   
"So a gang of of sentai heroes are going to go up against all the Ranger villains." Ryo said. "How do you even hope to do that?"   
"Stand right here." Geki said. 

The Ronins obeyed. The Warlords ran off, because they had a feeling about what was going to happen. The Forgotten Souls followed. 

Geki, Boy, Goushi, Dan, and Burai pulled out some strange devices, held them in front of them and shouted "Dinobuckler!" They instantly changed into MMPR suits. 

At the same time, Ryo(Tenkasei, not Sanada.), Daigo, Shouji, and Kazu pulled a handle on one device, placed it over the other, and shouted "Kiryoku Tenshin! Aura Changer!" In moments they became Gosei Sentai Dairanger. 

As this was going on, Sasuke, Saizou, Seikai, and Jiraiya shouted "Super Hengei! Doronchanger!" instantly becoming Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. 

Goro, Shohei, and Yuji placed their devices together and shouted "Choriki Henshin!" changing into Choriki Sentai Ohranger. The Carrangers and Megarangers did their things, while Ryouma, Hayate, Gouki, and Hikaru turned dials on their transformation devices, changing them into Seiju Sentai Gingaman. 

"Wait a minute. How in the Nether Realm did you just do that, when Saban stole your powers?" Sai asked.   
"Maybe when you guys killed Saban, there was a sentai backlash and it restored our power." Mega Black said.   
"Okay, but we can't call our mecha!" the Ryu Ranger said.   
"I know someone who can." Ninjaman said. He and Signalman walked in.   
"Ohrangers, use the key." Signalman said.   
"One moment. Let us transform. Kiryoku Tenshin! Kiba Changer!" Kou said. 

Riki transformed into the King Ranger. 

"Now, about this key." Tenma Ranger said.   
"Ganma, Ganma, Dondoki Ganma!" Ohred shouted.   
"Gammajin!" 

A strange Auric look alike came forth. 

"Ohrangers! Where are OhYellow and OhPink?" He asked.   
"They've been kidnapped by Saban's minions." Ohgreen explained.   
"Wait! We know you! You're Auric the Conqueror!" Ryo exclaimed.   
"Oh, you must mean my clone. We cloned the entire Ohranger arsenal and gave the clones to Saban." Gammajin explained.   
"Anyway, the Dairangers and Kakurangers are in a bit of a bind." Ohblue continued.   
"Zyuranger!" the Zyurangers coughed.   
"And the Zyurangers. They don't have their mecha." Ohred stated.   
"Have no fear! Gammajin is here!" he said. "Give them the key and I'll work my magic." 

Ninja Red took the key. 

"I wish that Ninja Black, Ninja Blue, Ninja Yellow and Ninja White and myself could have all our mecha back."   
"And I wish that I and the other Dairangers could have ours restored." Ryu Ranger said.   
"And I wish that we could have all our mecha restored." Geki said. 

In a flash, outside stood all their mecha. Ninja Red counted to make sure. 

"Yep, all sixteen. Let's go!" Ninja Red said. He and the other Kakurangers clambered into the Super Hidden Great General and blasted off for the moon. The Dairangers boarded their Kidenju and formed the Tenkuu Kiden, allowing Ryusei-oh to fly them to the Moon. The Kiba Ranger followed them. The Ohrangers boarded the Oh-Blockers and flew towards the moon as well, while Carranger transformed the VRV Machines and hung on for dear life as Delta Mega and Galaxy Mega flew to the Moon. The Dairangers towed the Shozyu to the moon as well. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Rito, I don't know how you did it! You actually captured those girls! You even managed to get a Kakuranger!" Zedd said.   
"My boy, how did you manage it?" Master Vile asked.   
"Well dad, she was running at me and I scratched my head, and then she just fell down!" Rito explained.   
"I think we just found out." Rita said.   
"You'll never get away with this Bandra!" Mei shouted.   
"I'm Rita!" Rita shouted.   
"Squatt, take their transformation thingies and throw them in a cell." 

Moments later he did just that. 

_Meanwhile..._

At last the multiple Ranger teams arrived outside of their palace. 

"It's time to free the girls. Zyurangers, Ohrangers, Megarangers, put your mecha together and start opening fire on those guys while the Kakurangers and I sneak in back." Ninja Red said.   
"What about us?" The Dairangers and Carrangers said.   
"You guys just wait until they do something." Ninja Red stated. 

The Zyurangers promptly hooked their Shozyus together into Dinotankor and began firing its cannons at the palace. The Ohrangers brought in the Super Power Mobiles and began firing their weapons, which had to be done by Gammajin and VRV Master in the absence of the girls. 

"Who is attacking our palace?" Rita bellowed.   
"Come with me my dearest, we'll find out." 

Zedd, along with every other Ranger villain looked over the balcony to find the sentai groups bombarding their palace. 

"Let Mei go, Bandra!" the Tyrannoranger shouted.   
"You guys know her! Stop calling me Bandora!" Rita shouted.   
"You know Zeddie, these guys remind me of someone." Rita shouted.   
"You're right, but I can't put my finger on it." Zedd said.   
"We've got no choice." the Tyrannoranger said. 

The Zyurangers exited their mecha and began moving their arms like complete idiots and shouting nonsense. 

"Now I remember! They are the Power Rangers." Zedd said.   
"No, we're Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger." the Mammoth Ranger said.   
"But who are those morons with the chariot?" Master Vile wondered.   
"We're Gosei Sentai Dairanger."   
"And what about you morons with the shapes on your faces?" Goldar asked.   
"My dear, I think I recognize them." Mondo said to Machina.   
"You should Bacchasfundo, because we're Choriki Sentai Ohranger!" Ohred shouted.   
"Ohrangers! I don't know any Ohrangers, or P or Z Rangers for that matter!" Rita shouted.   
"No. Cho as in the guy who is Nukus, Riki as in the King Ranger here, sentai as in the genre your boss ripped off, Oh as in Overtech Hardware, and ranger just goes on the end." Ohgreen explained.   
"I still don't know who you are." Mondo said. "Klank! Orbus! Find out who they are!"   
"Just like you Bacchasfundo, sending Acha and Kocha to do your dirty work!" Ohblue added.   
"Stop calling me that! I am King Mondo, of the house of Gadgetry!"   
"No, you are King Bacchasfundo, of the Baranoia Empire!" Ohred insisted.   
"Who's that little squirt?" Astronema asked, pointing at Ninjaman.   
"Little Squirt? LITTLE SQUIRT!" Ninjaman shouted. 

All the Rangers took cover as Ninjaman got very large and became Samuraiman and proceeded to blast the villains in the palace. 

"Hey, Auntie D, I think I know those guys with the headlights." Elgar said.   
"Of course you do you peabrain! Those are the Power Rangers Turbo!" Divatox shouted.   
"Actually, we're Gekisou Sentai...Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarranger!" the three shouted.   
"This would be a lot easier with Natsumi and Yoko." Red Racer said.   
"And you are those accursed Space Rangers!" Ecliptor shouted, pointing at Mega Red, Black, Blue, and Silver.   
"Wrong. We're Denji Sentai Megaranger."   
"And who are those guys? I've never seen them before." Master Vile said.   
"Seiju Sentai! Gingaman. Remember the name." Ginga Red said.   
"I've had enough! Putties! Tengus! Cogs! Robot Warriors Piranhatron, rip them to shreds!" Zedd commanded. 

Countless minions stormed out of the palace at them 

"We can't fight all of them!" OhRed said. 

As the Dairangers readied their Chi Power Bazooka, the Ohrangers clambered out of their mecha and pulled out the Super Power Cannon, while the Zyurangers grabbed their Rangersticks and some strange weapons called Thunder Slingers, which they combined. But Signalman just stepped forward. 

"I'll handle this. Red Light!" 

All the minions promptly stopped. 

"Green Light!" he said. 

They charged again. 

"Red Light!" 

They stopped again. 

"They are no match for the laws of traffic." he said. 

_Back in the palace..._

"Now you ladies stay in there! I don't want to have Rita yell at me." Squatt said.   
"Great. We're stuck in here." Lin said.   
"Actually they forgot." Tsuruhime began before she was cut off by Juri.   
"Not now Tsuruhime! All we have to do is get the key from that pudgy moron, and we're all set."   
"Leave that to me. Everyone cover your ears." Chisato commanded. 

She began to sing a lullaby, and Squatt fell asleep. 

"Momo! Get the keys!" Juri whispered. 

She reached out for the keys, and was able to grab them. 

"Good, now let's get out of here." Juri said. 

In her excitement Momo dropped the keys, waking Squatt up. Chisato prepared to pacify him again, but Lin whacked him on the head, knocking him out. 

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell us Tsuruhime?" Juri asked.   
"Oh nothing, just that door was never locked and we just locked ourselves in here."   
"You're kidding." Juri said. 

She walked over to the cell door and tried to open it, but it would not budge. 

"It's stuck." Juri said.   
"No, it's locked." Tsuruhime said.   
"First you almost get us killed, now you get us locked in here. Way to go brainiac." Saya said. 

Tsuruhime pulled her bandana over her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Juri asked.   
"Wake me up when the rescue team arrives." she replied.   
"How do you know someone's coming?" Miku asked.   
"Oh, ninja's intuition." 

"We've got to get there! Can't we go any faster?" Ninja Yellow shouted. "Who knows what they're doing to Tsuruhime!"   
"We're driving as fast as we can." Ninja Red said. 

Apparently their Shark bikes had broken down, so they were forced to drive Nekomaru there. Minutes later they had arrived and had just entered the back door when they heard, or rather smelled Rito coming. They took to the ceiling. 

"I though I heard something in here." Rito said. 

Ninja Red dropped from the ceiling and whacked Rito on the head with his sword. Moments later Goldar came in and Ninja Black sprung from the ground and knocked him out as well. Ecliptor heard the commotion and entered as well, so Ninja Red split into a whole slew of Ninja Reds using bushin, and Ninja Blue whacked him over the head as well. They moved into the next room, where the villains were plotting and planning. 

"Auntie D! I saw ninjas!" Elgar exclaimed, pointing over to where the Kakurangers were. 

Divatox looked in the same place, but they were not there. 

"You idiot! There are no ninjas over there!" she said. 

Elgar looked over and they were back again. 

"Look! They're back!" Elgar insisted. 

Divatox looked once more and sure enough, they had moved again. 

"Really! I saw ninjas!" 

The Kakurangers moved into the next room, where they found every girl sleeping except Juri, who was sulking. Then all the girls woke up shouting "You forgot to wake me up!" to each other. However this also aroused Squatt who was whacked upside the head once more by the Kakurangers. Ninja Red began to concentrate so that he could cut through the bars. However when he swung Ninja Blue spoke up and told him that the keys were on the floor, shattering his concentration and causing him to vibrate due to metal on metal contact with his sword, which also aroused Squatt who Ninja Yellow promptly nailed with his Kakulaser. They unlocked the door and Ninja Blue handed everyone their transformation implements and they transformed as well. Moments later Baboo was coming down the hall, so Ninja Red entered the cell and transformed into a fire extinguisher while the others hid. Baboo walked into the cell wondering what a fire extinguisher was doing in there, and seconds later Ninja Black emerged from the floor, grabbed Ninja Red and leaped out of the cell and locked Baboo in. They moved into the room where Elgar was trying to convince Divatox that there were real live ninjas in the palace. 

"There they are again! And there's another one in white, and some other weird people that look like those guys out front!" Elgar shouted. 

Diva looked over and this time she saw that her estranged nephew was right. She ordered Rygog to chase after them who promptly tripped over Ecliptor, Goldar and Rito who were still unconscious. The group clambered into Nekomaru and drove back to the others, where all sorts of embraces occurred as the teams were reunited. 

"Okay, let's wreak some minions." The Tyrannoranger said. He and the other Zyurangers reached for their special weapons: He grabbed his Ryugekiken, a sword of great power, while the Mammoth Ranger grabbed his Mammoth Breaker, a really nice axe. The Triceraranger readied his Triceralance for combat, while the Tiger Ranger grabbed his Saber Daggers. The Pteraranger grabbed her Pteraarrow, while the Dragonranger grabbed his mighty dagger, the Zyusoken. 

"It's time for some Chi Power! Time for the Dairoddens!" the Ryu Ranger said. He grabbed his halberd. The Shishi Ranger reached for his two pronged staff, while the Tenma Ranger grabbed his Axe. The Kirin Ranger grabbed his conical spear, while the Ho-oh Ranger grabbed her multibladed spear. The Kiba Ranger readied Byakko Shiken, who was shouting obscenities at the minions. The Rangers present yelled at them to shut up, but he began cursing at them until Ninja White ripped off her helmet, took her bandanna off and shoved it in Byakko Shiken's mouth, shutting him up. She then redonned her helmet. Then she and the other Kakurangers unsheathed their swords. 

"Okay, now you fools are really in trouble!" Ohred shouted. He grabbed his Star Riser sword, while Ohgreen grabbed his Square Crusher axe. Ohblue reached for his Delta Tonfas, while Ohyellow prepared her Twin Batons. Ohpink readied her Circle Defenser, while the King Ranger grabbed his King Stick. 

"You have abused us long enough! Giga Formula!" Red Racer shouted. He grabbed his Fender Sword, while Blue Racer reached for his Muffler Guns. Green Racer grabbed his Engine Cannon, while Yellow Racer took her Side Knuckles, while Pink Racer reached for her Bumper Bow. 

"Now it's our turn!" Mega Black shouted. He and the others activated a Windows-type menu system and summoned their Drill Saber Custom, Mega Rod, Mega Tomahawk, Mega Sling and Mega Capture. Mega Silver readied his Star Blazer. 

Then the Gingaman team unsheathed their Seijuken, leaped on their Juusoba horses, and prepared to charge. The Dairangers leaped on their Kiber Machines, while the Kakurangers leaped on their Shark Bridder, Scrider, and Launcher bikes and prepared to move out as well. The Ohrangers got on their Jetter Machines, while the Zyurangers readied their Saurer Machines. The Carrangers hopped into their two vehicles, while the Megarangers got onto their Cyber Sliders. 

"Green Light!" Signalman shouted. 

Immediately all the Rangers charged forward on their vehicles, firing and charging through the enemy warriors. In a short time they were defeated. 

"That does it!" Rita shouted. "It's time to bring them all out! Monsters attack!" 

Every last monster stormed out of the palace and began charging the sentai teams. 

"Now to finish this. Grow you pathetic creatures grow!" Zedd shouted, throwing bombs to them. Divatox fired torpedoes, while Astronema locked Satelasers on the remaining beings. 

"Uh oh. We need our mecha now." the Tyrannoranger said.   
"We Call upon the Protector Beasts to appear!" as he was shadowed by the large beings. 

The Zyurangers clambered back into Dinotankor. 

"Time for Daizyujin." the Tyrannoranger said. 

The Dinotankor stood up as a large robot. A large sword fell from the sky and landed in front of Daizyujin, who picked it up. The Dragonranger played a tune on the Zyusoken and somehow Dragon Caesar appeared. Meanwhile, the Dairangers called for their Heavenly Treasure Orbs, which they then used to bring in the Kidenju. They all leaped in their respective mecha, and formed the Tenkku Kiden so that Kiden Yuuji could ride through the sky. From there they shouted "Gosei Gattai!" and joined them into the mighty Daire-oh. The Kiba Ranger called upon his giant Won Tiger, and converted that for battle. 

The Kakurangers then teleported themselves to the controls of their mighty Great Beast Generals. They then called upon the Beast General Fighters, and Ninja White leaped aboard the great and powerful Hidden Great General after shouting "Go shin Gattai". The Great Beast Generals meditated, the Kakurangers shouted "Ninja Gattai!" and formed the mighty Invincible Shogun. Meanwhile, the Ohrangers boarded the Super Power Mobiles once more, shouted "Chouriki Gattai!" and locked them together to form the Winghead Mode of Ohranger Robo. They then called in Red Puncher, and Ohred climbed aboard that. Then Ohblue, Ohpink, and Ohyellow hopped in their Ohblockers, shouted "Choujuu Gattai!" and linked them up into the Ohblocker Robo while the Carrangers banged their Ranger Vehicles together with the command of Gekisou Gattai, forming RV Robo. Red Racer remained there as VRV Master and the other Carrangers merged the VRV Machines into VRV Robo. Signalman called on Sirender, his giant police car, after blowing his whistle. 

"Stand Up! Sirender!" he shouted. 

Sirender promptly converted to a large humanoid. Meanwhile, Mega Red and the others went skyward in the Mega Ship and called in Delta Mega as well. 

"Chou Denji Gattai!" he shouted, inserting the Battle Riser in the slot and activating Super Galaxy Mega. 

Mega Silver readied Mega Winger, while the Megarangers left Mega Red in Super Galaxy Mega and formed Mega Voyager. The Seiju came in and converted into the GinSeijuu. 

"Seiju Gattai!" Ginga Red shouted. 

The great machines merged into the great and powerful Gingaoh. 

"Hey, those Megarangers have the right idea. Prepare for Buster Ohranger Robo!" Ohred said. 

The two mecha banged their fists together, and Red Puncher locked in back, elevated over Ohranger Robo's shoulders, and locked it's arms in place. It's head locked on as Buster Ohranger Robo's head. 

"We can't waste all those Mecha! Locar! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Rita shouted.   
"I thought we destroyed Dai Satan!" the Mammoth Ranger said.   
"Well we'll just destroy him again!" the Tyrannoranger said. "It's time for Kyukyoku Daizyujin!" 

Dragon Caesar split down the middle, and locked onto the shoulders of Daizyujin, forming Zyutei Daizyujin. It then merged with King Brachion, locking together into the mother of all battle machines, Kyukyoku Daizyujin. 

"We'll help out! Time for Battle Mode!" The King Ranger said. 

Ohranger Robo split into the Super Power Mobiles and Red Puncher locked into place in the now gigantic King Pyramider. To add to the onslaught, the Dairangers had Daimugen transform for battle, and Super Galaxy Mega aimed its mighty weapons at Lokar as well. 

"Gran Banishing!" the Zyurangers shouted. 

A powerful plethora of pyrotechnics slammed into Locar, destroying him. The Dairangers then merged Daire-oh and the Won Tiger to become Kiba Daioh, and shot the Sei Ho-oh for the Flying Sword Splinters and Dust attack, which was amplified by a Voyager Spartan from the mighty Mega Voyager. They sent this ordinance flying into their palace, making it shake. The monsters prepared to charge the large immobile mecha. 

"Time to cut things down to size!" The Tyrannoranger shouted.   
"I agree!" The Ryu Ranger added.   
"Let's do it!" Ninja Red said.   
"Time to take these monsters down!" Ohred said.   
"Finishing style!" Red Racer stated.   
"It's blade time!" Mega Red said.   
"What?" Ginga Red asked, clueless to Mega Red's comment. 

Quickly Daizyujin separated from Dragon Caesar and King Brachion and stood alone. Daire-oh and Won Tiger also separated, as did Ohranger Robo from King Pyramider. Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega also detached, and Gingaoh prepared for battle as well. 

The Kyoryuken descended from the sky, and Daizyujin caught it. Daire-oh unsheathed its Daiohken, while Invincible Shogun readied its sword. Ohranger Robo and Ohblocker prepared their swords as well, while the Carrangers grabbed their sword for RV Robo. The Megarangers prepared Galaxy Mega's sword, while Gingaman prepared Gingaiken, their great sword for Gingaoh. 

Starting from its head, Daizyujin swung the Kyoryuken in the Choudenetsu Raikougiri attack, while Daire-oh performed the Gale Rage Waves attack. Invincible Shogun swung it's fire charged blade, while Ohranger Robo performed its attack. Tackle Boy appeared, and Ohblocker rolled him like a bowling ball, performing the Dynamite Tackle attack, as he dove into the crowd of monsters and destroyed them. The Carrangers performed the Gekisou Giri, spinning and slashing through numerous enemies while the Megarangers slashed with their sword. The members of Gingaman powered up their sword and slashed as well with the Ginga Juuou Giri. But there were still a considerable amount of monsters left. So Daizyujin interfaced with Dragon Caesar to form Zyutei Daizyujin. Once again, Won Tiger and Daire-oh combined to form Kiba Daioh, while the Ohrangers formed Buster Ohranger Robo. Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega flew into the air in their spaceship modes, and Delta split and locked onto Galaxy Mega to form Super Galaxy Mega. Zyutei Daizyujin banged the devices by it's sides, and fired the Empire Attack. Kiba Daioh fired off another round of Flying Sword Splinters and Dust, while the other two fired off their weapons. This utterly destroyed the monsters. 

"They've destroyed our minions!" Rita shouted.   
"And now it's your turn! Time for Gouryujin!" The Tyrannoranger shouted. 

Dragon Caesar and Shozyus 2-4 linked together for battle. It took its Gouryuusou and performed the Choubakuretsu Ryujinyuki on the palace. Finally, the Dairangers combined their Kidenju into Juukou Kinden, lifted into the air, and crushed the palace with its sheer weight, taking the villains with them. 

"That's the end of Saban's empire!" the Tyrannoranger said.   
"Yes! No more problems from that guy!" the Ryu Ranger added.   
"But what can we do now?" Ninja Red asked.   
"It was good to use our powers again." Ohred said. 

Everyone returned to the castle of Talpa, and fell asleep immediately. Suddenly, some strange blue creatures came out of hiding, and began doing a dance number. 

Promptly the credits rolled over them dancing while the Rangers slept. Eventually the Zyu, Dai, Oh, Car, and Megarangers joined in, and so did the Ronins and Gingaman. But eventually the Kakurangers awoke, and scared them away. 

The End.

Yeah, it's over: for the sentai teamup that is. The warriors that also make up tokusatu are also out there. Have they regained their powers? E-mail me as always, but

**No Flames!!!!!!!**

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
